Scars: The Beginning
by Lyonene
Summary: One shot, poorly written smut, rated M for a reason. Prequel to Scars. Drug use, taboo situations, F-bombs and other fun language. A moment between Mark and Briar before everything went downhill in flames. Everyone knows Briar has a colored past. It's a bit more colored then anyone knows however. A brief moment between Mark and Briar that sets the tone for their future.


**One shot, poorly written smut, beginning to Scars and Scar Tissue. Semi-taboo stuff ahead and stuff not meant for under 18's.**

* * *

 **Theresa** arched an eyebrow when she seen Briar coming down the stairs, wondering just what in the blue hell her demon spawn from hell was planning on doing. More specifically, where she thought she was going dressed like a whore. "You best get your ass on upstairs and change outta them clothes." She snapped, flicking the ash from her cigarette on the table, missing the ashtray completely.

Rolling her grey eyes, Briar ignored her mother and halted beside the table. She propped the heel of her knee high vinyl boot on a chair, still ignoring Theresa, and began tightening the laces. A smirk flitted across her lips when Theresa began muttering under her breath. "Try not to wait up for me, would ya?" She sneered, straightening and adjusting the hem of her skin-tight black skirt.

She also wore a long sleeved white blouse, the suggested innocence ruined by the blood rest corset she wore over it. The red of her corset matched the color slashed across her mouth. Her face was deadly pale, thanks to rice powder, and her eyes were rimmed in red and black liner. She hadn't bothered with her hair as currently she was wearing her black tresses in tiny braids, something her mother hated with a passion.

"You aren't going out tonight." Theresa said, standing up and glaring at Briar, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Please, don't even think you can start with me, you old bitch." Her daughter's gaze was cold and unfeeling though her lips were now curling up into a wicked smile. "You just sit there on your ass and shoot up another dose, hmm. I'm sure Mark will _love_ coming home to _that_."

"You leave him outta this!" A panicked look entered Theresa's eyes. "You stay away from him, you hear me? You be a good girl or else he'll leave us!"

Briar was already walking out the door. "What a tragedy that would be," was her sarcastic parting shot.

* * *

 **All** Mark wanted to do was sleep. He had just spent the past twenty-two hours on a plane and was not looking forward to spending the weekend with his wife and stepdaughter. All week it had been nothing but 'Briar did this' and 'Briar did that', Theresa wouldn't shut the fuck up. How did she expect him to do anything when he was a thousand damn miles away?

By the time the cab finally pulled up to the driveway it was past two A.M. Grunting, he paid the driver and slipped out of the car, taking a moment to stretch his long limbs before getting his bag. After being cramped for so long, he was in no hurry to do anything other than stand there and let the feeling return to his legs.

"Fuck… what the hell, Bri?"

Slowly, Mark set his bag down on the pavement and glanced towards the garage. He could see that the bay door was shut but apparently the back porch light had blown or was off because he couldn't see much more.

"Get out from under my skirt, I'm not in the mood," came his seventeen year old stepdaughter's voice, floating out of the darkness to him. "Yet."

"Well I got that covered right here, baby."

Mark was guessing that oily, not quite manly but almost there voice belonged to Briar's boyfriend –he snorted at that- of the moment. Quietly, he began creeping down the drive, keeping close to the house. It didn't take a genius to realize what she was doing when he heard a very odd yet familiar souned piercing the mostly quiet night.

She had inhaled, or snorted, something between them. The little cuntrag was doing cocaine in his damn driveway. Fuck being out past curfew and a minor, she was doing drugs. He could just imagine the consequences of her being busted, with him _right_ there.

"You going to share that?" The boy demanded.

She made a negative noise that was followed by another snuffing sound.

"Briar, c'mon, baby…"

"Boy, get the fuck outta here." Mark snarled, having heard more than enough. He smiled in grim satisfaction when he heard Briar let out a panicked curse along with her boyfriend. He followed the boy's rather quick progression down the drive, wondering if the kid usually ran that fast. Mark then turned his attention to Briar, who seemed to have recovered from her shock. "What the fuck do you think you're doin'?" He demanded, not bothering to keep the growl from his tone.

Briar closed her eyes and leaned back against the bay door, obviously enjoying her rush. When she finally looked at him, her grey orbs were glossy looking and she was grinning broadly. "Shouldn't you be inside pretending to like my mother?"

He grunted, wondering what his jail sentence would be for knocking her on her ass. "Inside. Now." He ordered, not surprised at all when she ignored him. snorting, he reached out and grabbed her roughly by the upper arm, digging his fingers into her skin.

She was giggling insanely at him, allowing him to drag her towards the side door of the house.

Shaking his head in disgust, Mark threw Briar away from him once they were inside, reaching over to flick on the kitchen light while kicking the door shut behind him. He watched impassively in the dim lighting as she stumbled backwards into the able, her hands flying behind her to grip the edge and steady herself.

"I like it rough." She laughed, wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

For once, his idiot stepdaughter had rendered him speechless. He had limited contact with her and when he did interact with Briar, she tended to remain quiet and in the background. He had a feeling Theresa had something to do with that.

Briar apparently realized she had done something that was rarely accomplished and her grin widened. A bit shakily, she pulled herself up so she was sitting on the table.

He had to look anywhere but directly at her, especially when she sat with her legs spread as far apart as her constricting skirt would allow. "You need to go to bed." He ordered gruffly, turning so his back was to her and reached down as discreetly as he could to adjust the front of his jeans. His insane stepdaughter, Briar, of all women, was now giving him an erection. He needed a drink, a quick tumble with his wife, and then to sleep this all off.

From behind him, Briar was busy unlacing the front of her corset, a wicked smile on her lips. Hopping down and then stumbling in her heeled boots, she managed to make her way to where the liquor was kept. She pulled down Mark's bottle of whiskey.

He turned back in time to see her taking a long swallow directly from his bottle of Jack Daniels. The way her lips wrapped around the bottle rim lessened his anger and left him feeling resigned. The cunt was going to torture him and he was going to let her. That or he'd have to stop her. He was the adult, and she was underage, coked out and now working on getting shitfaced. Parenting award of the year definitely did not go to Theresa, or him.

When she held the bottle out to him, he swiped it away and finished draining it, wiping away what trickled down his chin. "Now go to bed."

"What if I don't want too?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mark contemplated calling Theresa down to tend to her goddamn daughter. "Briar, I'm not in the-" He automatically caught her wrist when her hand went from dangling at her side to his crotch. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Well, in a minute, I'm going to be sucking your cock."

Again, she had rendered him speechless and before Mark could even think of something coherent to say, she had shoved him backwards into a kitchen chair. Out of some sense of boundaries and false ethics, he tried to stop her when she began unfastening his jeans, knowing in the back of his mind that if he truly wanted to stop her he could have, easily. As it was, he didn't, reluctantly wanting to see just how far she would take this.

He inhaled sharply when he felt her hand wrap around his cock, freeing it from the confinement of his jeans only to be engulfed in her hot, wet mouth. "Christ…" He groaned, his hands moving to tightly grip her braids.

There was something definitely wrong with him. He was taking advantage of his high and likely drunk stepdaughter. Granted, she was the one who had come onto him but he was the adult and… and… he growled when she pulled her mouth away, looking down at her head out of clouded eyes.

Licking her lips, Briar stood up and grabbed the hem of her skirt, tugging it upwards until the material was bunched around her waist, revealing a pair of black thongs. She looped an arm around his neck as she settled herself on his lap, reaching down between them to adjust him against her.

Not even thinking rationally anymore, Mark wrapped his own arm around her waist, drawing her tightly against him. His hips arched against her, his cock rubbing against her panty covered slit, knowing that flimsy piece of fabric was the only thing protecting either of them from what they both truly wanted.

She moved against him, pressing her forehead against his and stared directly into his eyes as she ground herself against him, rubbing herself up and down in time with his movements. After a moment, she reached back to guide his hand down until he was palming her ass, purring throatily when he moved his other hand down as well.

"Like that, Briar?" He murmured huskily, tracing the outline of her lips with the tip of his tongue while he kneaded her cheeks, never stopping in their slow grind against each other.

"Mmmhmmm…" She murmured, wiggling just enough to give her room to move her panties aside, letting out a moan of pure pleasure when she felt skin-to-skin contact, her juices coating him. She raised herself up a fraction as he skimmed his fingers along the curve of her ass, feeling him tugging the string aside and laughed darkly. "Do it."

If he was surprised, it didn't show. The only thing on his face was lust and he was taking complete advantage of this moment. He ran his finger in a slow circle around her puckered hole, his lips curving into a silent snarl when she let go of his shoulders in order to grab her cheeks, spreading them for him. "Slut." He hissed, biting down on the side of her neck.

"Yes…" She groaned, sweat streaking through the rice powder on her face, revealing flushed skin beneath. Her movements against his slicked cock were coming faster and harder, each slide causing him to brush against her throbbing clit. Briar's grey eyes narrowed slightly when she felt his finger moving to her pussy, biting down on her bottom lip when he temporarily replaced his dick with the digit.

He smirked, reading the brief annoyance on her face before returning to her other, tighter hole. His now lubricated finger resuming its exploration, taking it slowly to avoid hurting her, much. It seemed she liked a little pain and that was cemented when she began squirming, breathing heavily as her glassed over eyes met his. Reading the want there clear as day, he slowly added a second finger, stretching her, gritting his teeth at how hot she was around him, how tight, and could only imagine that heat being wrapped around other parts of him.

"Could you imagine if that was your cock?" She growled in his ear, resuming moving, and rubbing forward against his length before falling back onto his fingers. With another low, wanton moan, she let her head fall back.

He could imagine and he would have preferred it but this bout was coming to a close, for both of them. With each slide, each grind, he was that much nearer to cumming. Gritting his teeth, Mark fought back the urge to bite her again, wanting to mark the fleshy area between neck and shoulder, just to show he had claimed her, however briefly. "Almost there…" He breathed, his head turning to meet hers in a passionate, demanding kiss.

Briar gripped at his shoulders, digging her fingernails through his shirt and into skin. She gasped in his mouth as her movements become more and more frantic.

He bit down on her lower lip, drawing it into his mouth for a moment before wrenching his head away, throwing it back as he bucked his hips one final time.

She was moaning unintelligibly, feeling hot spurts of his seed drenching her already soaked pussy and panties and clenched herself around his still probing fingers for several moments longer before slumping against him.

Mark slowly pulled his fingers from her, his hands gliding up to rest on her hips and just rest his head against hers, struggling to breathe properly. Even without intercourse in the actual sense of it, that had been one of the most intense sexual experiences he could claim, and with her of all people.

Briar sat there, her head on his shoulder for what seemed like ages before finally pushing herself away and shakily getting to her feet. She stared at him intently for a moment, smirking slightly when he simply stared back, though not at her face. She followed his gaze down, taking in her still bunched skirt and the cum that was drying against her, the front of her thongs still lodged obscenely to the side, revealing herself to him.

"Don't." He ordered when she went to straighten herself, reaching out to nudge her thighs apart, running a hand up over her still wet slit and crooked two fingers. Hazel green eyes glittered possessively as he gathered what wasn't yet of his cum onto his fingertips before plunging them inside of her. with his free hand, he gripped her right thigh to steady her when she moaned again, feeling her inner walls contracting around him. "Watch me." He ordered, voice still ragged from his orgasm moments ago, and dark, something wicked twisting his face.

Out of half-closed lids, Briar watched him, watched as he repeatedly withdrew his fingers from her aching center. He would trace them over her mound, everywhere she was glistening with both their juices, only to fuck her with those long, coated fingers again and again. She had no idea how many more times she came, just watching him doing this to her turning her on all over again.

When he was finally satisfied, Mark leaned back in the chair and watched as she stumbled away from him. Her cheeks were flushed, the rice powder now mostly nothing but running white streaks on her red face and she looked thoroughly fucked, even if she hadn't been. "Go to bed."

Nodding, she simply turned and teetered out of the kitchen, holding onto the wall for support.

* * *

" **What** time did you get in last night?" Theresa demanded when her daughter finally showed in the kitchen the following morning, frowning as she took a sip of her generously laced coffee.

"No idea." Briar said, returning her mother's sneer before gracing her stepfather with an eye roll. She ignored his cocked brow as she made her way to the cupboards to retrieve a bottle of Tylenol.

Mark listened, enjoying his own morning coffee, as Theresa berated her daughter for her late night. He wasn't surprised that Briar just shrugged it all off, returning the bitchy remarks with a few of her own before retreating back upstairs. He had no idea if she remembered what had occurred between them and didn't care. As far as he was concerned, it was over and if she were smart, she'd never mention it to anyone.

Though he would never turn her down if she decided she wanted to repeat the experience either.

FIN.


End file.
